Post Restriction 2 Mafia
| image = File:Post_Restriction_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Framm & Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Medium) | startdate = 12.7.2014 | winningfaction = Goods | roster = #, player #dee #Slick #Boquise #Hachi #di3hard #Coolkid #Marquessa #Yuiop #Auramyna #Dd515087 #RedPhantom | first = dd515087 | last = dee, Boq, Hachi, Aura | mvp = Auramyna | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Framm and based on their own designs. It was co-hosted by Jay Gold. It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (December 14). Game Mechanics #What appears in the NP? Kills, Saves #Are kills blocking or non blocking? They are non-blocking #What is the ooa or oop? My standard everything works unless acted upon. #If the PR adder adds a PR and then the PR freer removed a PR at the same time, the target ends up with the PR the adder added but do they go back to their normal one the next day or do they keep the added one instead? They go back to their original at the end of the day phase. #Are we allowed to discuss and out our PRs? Discuss is fine, but some of them are obvious so not a huge deal, but outright outting is frowned upon. Rules #1st Tied lynch = No lynch, afterwards all in Tie are lynched. #We hold the right to edit any posts that fail to adhere to their PRs, it will be obvious on the edit and the message will be altered as little as possible. #This game is designed to have fun and just relax while playing Mafia, so above all else just have fun no matter the outcome. *Just in case there is any confusion. All voting and Roster changes are immune to PR effects and need to be done normally inside your post. Role Description Baddies: Have group NK WINCON: Must have majority/defeat all the goodies. #Block #Spy #PR Magnifier (Can Choose a player to add an additional PR to; from list of PRs that weren’t chosen to be in the game. (if used with the PR Freedom power, then the player will use only the PR that is added to them)) ----- Goodies: WINCON: Must Eliminate the Baddies and Indy #Block #Spy #Save #Commuter (makes self immune to actions at night, can only use twice) #Redirect #Kill #Post Restriction Free-er (Once per turn can release someone from their PR for that day phase; N1 = D1 PR free; Can’t choose yourself. (if used with the PR Magnifier power, then the player will use only the PR that is added to them)) ---- Indy: Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Slick *Aura *Coolkid *dd515 *Hachi *dee *Boquise Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #dee - Kill #Slick - Block - Lynched D1 #Boq - PR Free-er #Hachi - Redirect #di3hard - PR Magnifier - Killed N2 by dee #coolkid - Save - Killed N3 #Marq - Indy - Lynched D3 #yuiop - Spy - Killed N3 by dee #Aura - Spy #dd515 - Commuter - Killed N1 #RedPhantom - Block - Lynched D2 Actions {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible" style="float:center" !PR 2 !! Role !! Night 1 !! Result !! Night 2 !! Result !! Night 3 !! Result !! |- |Baddies || || NK dd515 || Success || NK Coolkid || Failed;save by CK || NK CK || Success |- |RedPhantom || Block || Block Boq || Success || Block Hachi || Success || -Dead- || -Dead- |- |Yuiop || Spy || Spy dd || Success || Spy Aura || Success || Spy Hachi || Success |- |Di3hard || PR Magnifier || PR Mag dee || Success || PR Mag Aura || Success || -Dead- || -Dead- |- |GOODIES |- |Slick || Block || Block Aura || Failed || -Dead- || -Dead- || -Dead- || -Dead- |- |Aura || Spy || Spy yuiop || Success || Spy RedPhantom || Success || Spy Boq || Success |- |Coolkid || Save || Save CK || Not Needed || Save CK || Success || Save Aura || Not Needed |- |DD515 || Commuter || Not Using || -Dead- || -Dead- || -Dead- || -Dead- || -Dead- |- |Hachi || Redirect || RDR Slick-Slick || Success || RDR Boq-Boq || Blocked || RDR Boq-Boq || Success |- |Dee || Kill || Abstain || N/A || Kill di3hard || Success || Kill Yuiop || Success |- |Boq || PR Free-er || Free dd || Success || Free Aura || Success || Free Aura || Success |- |Indy |- |Marq || RID Solver || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A |- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10